Your In The Army!
by MysteriousWriterXxx
Summary: Soul, Maka, Black*Star,and Tsubaki go on an undercover Mission to Central to fight a possible kishin. Edward and his brother are to train them. Rated T because i'm Careful. THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FIC! YAYYY! SoulxMaka EdxWinry some EdxMaka notlots..READ ME!
1. Preveiw

_**MW: Hey, I'm xxXxXxMsyteriousWriterXxXxx I'm new on and this is my first story!**_

_**Soul: start it already its not cool to keep the charactors waiting! Shorty over here is getting anxious!**_

_**Ed: I'M NOT SHORT!**_

_**MW: hush up you guys, Al, would you like to say it? **_

_**Alphonse: My pleasure, xxXxXxMsyteriousWriterXxXxx doesn't own Soul Eater or Fullmetal Alchemist. No Copyright Intended. **_

_**Soul: Rate & Review or I'll eat your soul and ed will transmute you**_

_**MW: BTW this is a preview so be ready for longer chapters!**_

_**Soul: Hurry up, I'm getting bored. **_

_**Maka: Makaaaaaaaaa…..**_

_**Soul: WHEN DID YOU GET HERE? **_

_**Maka: CHOP! **_

_**Ed: shutup, its starting**_

~~~~~~~~~~~Soul Eater ~~~~~~~~Souls POV~~~~~~~~~

Wait, WHAT?

Uncool. Very Uncool.

An undercover misson. To catch a SUPPOSED kishin in Central? I thought there was a deathsythe stationed there….don't they do…uh….Alchemy? They can handle a Kishin… right? Why put me, Maka, Black*Star, Tsubaki, and Spirit on the job?

Not. Cool.

I don't wanna put Maka in danger, I don't wanna be on the same mission as Spirit and I don't wanna join the army!

I'm. Not. Going.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Fullmetal Alchemist ~~~~~~~~Edwards POV~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked into central with Alphonse. We walked tall. We walked whole. Well Al did. I still had my Automail while Al didn't anymore. I was happy. Al wasn't. He wanted me to be whole again, but I'm just glad he had his body back. On another note, I won't tell anyone I noticed but I got taller and I'm taller than Al. My big brother pride has finally returned.

"Ed," Mustang said, greeting me. "Al"

"Hey Mustang, why you look so stressed?" I asked, noticing the slight edge in his voice. When he's on edge like this, nobody usually messes with him.

"New recruits. Five from Death City. Unusual getting people from Death City. Must be getting weird down there."

"Death City as in Death City Nevada in America?" Al asked, I almost forgot he was there. Usually he towers over me, so I never forget he's there. Now he doesn't. I smirked to myself.

"Yeah," Mustang said bringing me out of my trance, "and I want YOU fullmetal, to train them. Your going to Resembol soon right? Take them and train them."

"what? Why?" I said, suddenly irritated. _I'm going home because Winry is currently staying there, and I'm gonna ask her if she likes me. I even got taller. I'm at least an inch taller than her now. _I thought to myself.

Mustang stared at me with tired eyes. Had he gotten ANY sleep?

"I'm tired Fullmetal and you would be too if you had to listen to some annoying idiot boast about himself. Black something. Really idiotic. He called asking me what he'd be doing in the military…WHO asks that? EVERYBODY knows what you do in the military" Mustang snapped at me.

"alright, alright," I said finally, scratching the back of my head, "I'll take them."

How bad could they be? Right?

_**MW: so how was that? **_

_**ED: I like you…**_

_**Winry: WHAAA? **_

_**Ed: the mysterious writer made me taller….**_

_**Soul: whatever**_

_**Maka: Soul! Be nice!**_

_**Soul: fine, I'm happy for you, you finally growing, little bean sprout**_

_**Ed: WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? **_

_**Maka: Rate and Review!**_


	2. Chapter 1: The Train Part 1

_**MW: HEYYY! I'm backkk! OMG its chapter one! I'm so excited! **_

_**Winry: When do I come in? **_

_**Death The Kid, Liz, and Patty: US TOO!**_

_**DTK: why aren't we in the mission? I'M A SHINIGAMI!**_

_**MW: kid we'll get to that and soon winry, soon. **_

_**Soul: what kind of story is this anyways? **_

_**MW: a SoMa and an EdWin**_

_**Soul & Ed: …..*blushes* **_

_**MW: awwwww **_

_**Alphonse: wait! So brother gets a girlfriend and I DON'T ?**_

_**MW: I never said that! **_

_**Patty: ehehehe Ally's gonna get knocked up!**_

_**Liz: patty, calm down. xxXxXMysteriousWriterXxXxx doesn't own Soul Eater**_

_**Patty: OR fullmetal alchemist!**_

_**Maka: Rate and Review or I'll take your soul!**_

_**Mustang: Sit down and SHUT UP! The story is about to start…**_

_**All Charactors and MW: ENJOY!**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ed's POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was wrong.

I hate them.

Especially the blue haired guy. His name I can never forget because he keeps screaming it in my ear.

Black.

Star.

I.

_**Will. **_

_**Kill.**_

_**You. **_

These people are so annoying. And the look like a bunch of idiots. One of them has white hair and red eyes with sharp teeth, named Soul Eater. Weird name right? His supposed partner-making me think that they're lovers- looks normal. She has green eyes, blonde hair in two pigtails, and dressed normally. She's very cute but I'm not gonna even try to talk to her with sharky there; also, I have Winry, but anyways. Her name is Maka Albarn and she not annoying, but the only weird thing about her is that she's so normal, that it's out of place.

Then there's black star and his partner. Black star has freakish blue hair and he's so arrogant, and self absorbed and I wouldn't have guessed that anyone could tolerate him until I met Tsubaki. She handles him like its no big deal. She has violet eyes and long black hair, yet a very gentle personality. I don't get it.

The last weirdo is Spirit Albarn, Maka's dad. They look nothing alike and he seems to kiss up to her for some reason but she hates him. Spirit Albarn has long-not as long as mine-hair and turquoise eyes, although his daughter has green eyes, she must take after her mother. Speaking of which, he keeps yelling at all the guys here to not even lay a finger on "his little maka darling" or else. I noticed one more thing about these guys. They keep talking about Soul Resonance and Weapons and Meisters. What is that? None of them can do alchemy either but jolly rancher head over there says he can do anything because he's gonna surpass god. What an idiot. I don't even believe in god, I believe in Science.

Right now we're on the train and me, Alphonse and Soul are in one seat, with everyone else in another. Soul was looking me up and down narrowing his eyes

"Edward and Alphonse right?" he said, breaking the silence. His voice has deep and even. Through his white shirt I saw a faint line running across his chest. A scar maybe?

"yeah, I'm Edward Elric and this is my brother Alphonse" I replied somewhat hesitant. I don't know if I can trust this guy. He doesn't look too bad though.

"anything I can call you for short?" he responded casually.

"Al and Ed would be fine, and if you don't mind my asking, do you have a scar on your chest?" I had to know. It was going to bug me.

"Yeah, I got it…" he looked around as his face got slightly red "…protecting the girl I love" he leaned back in his seat, and took a sip of water.

"Who? Your girlfriend? The, uh….Maka girl?" I said. They HAD to be dating. They wanted to sit with each other but Spirit said no. Soul started choking and coughing. What's up with him?

"are you okay?" said Al. Again. I almost forgot Al was there, what with him not towering over me.

"y- *cough* you think Maka and I are *cough* together?" he said, barley able to speak. Are they not together? Oops.

"yeah, I thought so until you had a choking fit. I thought you guys were…" I leaned a little closer to him "…partners?" I leaned back as he had.

"No! No! No! No! me and maka are not like that!" he started to stutter and blush, "but I did get this scar from protecting her…"

"so you loooooove her" I teased. He gave me a look and leaned back and closed his eyes.

"whatever. How long till we get there? I'm gonna sleep." He groaned. Good. One less thing to deal with. Well, whatever I let him sleep. I'm starting to understand a little more about this group. Soul's lazy and is in love with Maka. Maka hates her womanizing father while he adores her and is over protective. BlackStar is… BlackStar. Tsubaki is the only who can handle BlackStar. Plus Soul and BlackStar are best friends. I hope I got that all right.

"HOW DARE YOU TELLTHE GREAT BLACKSTAR THAT WE'LL BE ON THE TRAIN LONGER THAN HE EXPECTS! GO FASTER! YOUR GOD COMMENDS YOU!" oh great. The idiots gonna get us kicked off the damn train! I looked over and soul was gone and walking to where BlackStar was. I told al to stay where he was and followed Soul.

"does this always happen?" I asked him. Why did I feel a sense of familiarity around this guy. WAIT. Hes…taller…than me…..DAMMIT! He looks back at me, he's at least four inches taller.

"yeah, if you hadn't noticed, shorty, he's gonna be doing that a lot. He's also gonna probably ask you for a fight if you claim to be stronger or smarter so be-"

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE CAN RIDE ON TOP OF A GRASSHOPPER?" I kicked him in the jaw and he went flying.

"Soul! Are you okay?" Maka cried, going to her knees next to him.

"calm down, you boyfriend is gonna be fine." I rolled my eyes. Freaking couples sometimes.

"Makaaaaaaaaaaaa…." She started, pulling out a dictionary. What the hell?

"what're you-"

"CHOP!"

Then I blacked out. The last thing I saw was her blushing cutely then turning to check on soul.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Souls POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I came to, my head was resting on her lap. Her as in Maka. Her as in the cute girl I fell for.

"M-Maka?" I opened my eyes fully now, looking into her worried eyes. Wait….why is she shirtless?

_**MW: u likeee? **_

_**Soul: WHY IS MAKA SHIRTLESS! *nosebleed* **_

_**Ed: WHAT? **_

_**Maka: _ URGHHHHHHHHHHH I'M GONNA KILL YOU MYSTERIOUSWRITER!**_

_**Al: I was told to stay -_- I am not a dog….**_

_**ED: WHY DID U MAKE SOUL TALLER THAN ME? **_

_**MW: I want his nickname for you to be shorty**_

_**Ed: I'M NOT SHORT! **_

_**MW: whatever you say**_

_**Winry and DTK: We're still not in the story! **_

_**MW: WOAH everyone, calm down…kid your gonna be in the next chapter along with winry. Everyone needs to stop over-reacting or I'll kill off ALL OF YOU, except alphonse because he's a good boy**_

_**Al: I'M NOT A DOG! **_

_**Tsubaki: Rate and Review please…**_

_**BlackStar: OR ELSE YOUR GOD WILL BE ANGRY! **_


	3. Chapter 2: The Train Part 2

_**MW: *ACHOO* **_

_**Soul: MysteriousWriter got SICK (*cough* uncool *cough cough*) **_

_**Ed: and so the guys are taking over the opening**_

_**BlackStar: YAHOO! **_

_**DTK: this opening will have exactly 8 lines….**_

_**Soul: whatever….xxXxXMysteriousWriterXxXxx does not own soul eater**_

_**Ed: or fullmetal alchemist**_

_**DTK: enjoy the perfect symmetry of 8 lines in the opening!**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Souls POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Alright so I wake up and Maka is taking off her shirt. - _ - ughhhh. She's not making this easy…

She looked down and blushed, scrambling to get a shirt on, and when she was finally clothed I couldn't call her tinytits anymore…damnit. Well it's just me and her so Shorty must've cleared them all out. Which I am thankful for because if Makas dad saw me wake up to a shirtless Maka I'm pretty sure I'd never wake up again….

"S-Soul," maka stuttered "W-We're here…Welcome to Resembol, hometown of Edward a-and Alphonse"

"How adorable" I thought

"w-what?" maka said in a panic tone

Had I just said that aloud? Damnit…just tell her how you feel soul! Be a man! Be the cool guy!

"nothing…"

Nice one cool guy…maybe I should tell her now! Nobody is here and there's nothing left to say but how I feel and-

"HEY EVERYONE! YOUR GOD SEES A FEW FARMILLIAR FACES!" stupid BlackStar….

I got up and instantly wished I hadn't. I saw the angry face of Liz glaring at me clouding my eyesight, Pattys evil giggles of hysteria ringing in my ear, and kid's wails of asymmetry giving me headache. Dammit….gotta run…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Edward's POV~~~~~~~~~~

Please tell me, for the love of god, that this obnoxious trio is NOT joining also! One of them marveled at the trains…what was it…symmetry? Then he started crying when I asked why he loves symmetry so much when his hair is asymmetrical. His tall friend in jeans started soothing him then gave up and looked as pissed as he did when she got in the train. She kept demanding to go see soul, making me wonder if this girl was soul's ex-girlfriend but dismissed the idea when all three of them were suddenly livid what the mention of soul was brought up. Then BlackStar screamed as if he knew them and next thing I knew the three of them spotted soul, he ran and they charged after him.

I'm no detective, but I think they know each other….

A few hours later when train arrived at the station, a beaten looking soul stepped off the train then collapsing to the ground. I walked outside and poked at him till he twitched and looked up at me with an evil glare.

"What?" his voice snapped weakly at me

"Nothing, nothing…." I said walking away, watching as the others unloaded. When patty got off, he made a run for it with her chasing after him. I mean what the hell did the idiot do to make those girls to pissed off? Whatever, I have to deal with the others. I should get to know them better. Hm….let's start with Tsubaki because frankly, Spirit is annoying.

"Hey, I got a question for you" I called to Tsubaki as I stride over to her.

"Yes Edward-kun?" She replied quietly with a smile. Quiet one eh?

"What on earth did you do to get stuck with that?" I asked pointing at BlackStar who was screaming to my brother about how 'Godly' he was.

"Well," She said, perking up, "I guess I'm the one who appreciates him"

"Eh?" this was getting weird….

"Well, he's not a bad guy actually! He's very sweet when he wants to be, like, on my birthday, he brought me flowers and took me to dinner. Dinner wasn't fancy and it was at Friendly's but I really enjoyed it! He's smarter and tougher than he looks too, even though he's shorter than me I think highly of him. He may be shorter than you but I guess he really is a 'Big Star'" She explained sweetly. Oh, now I got it, she's got a thing for him. Like…haha, how ironic, as if he was her 'God' Haha…Very funny.

"oh, well as long as he can follow directions I'll be happy to tutor him on being in the military, I mean are all these people your friends? There can't possibly be more of y-"

"EDWARD!"

_**MW: girls are taking over the ending and I'm sorry my story was such asymmetrical crap, *ACHOO* I really didn't plan it, and I'M SO BEHIND_**_

_**Maka: its ok! Us Characters will help out! **_

_**Tsubaki: I'll try to keep blackstar out of trouble!**_

_**Maka: I'll tell my idiot so shut up!**_

_**Liz: ooooo makaaaaa "Your Idiot" things heating up here? **_

_**Maka: *blush* LIZ! **_

_**Patty: HAHA! Makas got the HOTS for SOUL! **_

_**Soul: I was called? **_

_**Maka: NO SOUL! GIRLS ONLY! GET OUT!**_

_**Soul: whatever you say beautiful *Wink* **_

_**Maka: *blush* OUT!**_

_**Winry: RATE AND REVIEW! **_

_**Maka: I like winry! She seems cool! ( souls word, awww) **_

_**MW: don't worry in the story, you guys are gonna be great friends…maybe**_

_**Winry and Maka: WHAT? **_

_**Winry: I like a maka thoughhhh! **_

_**MW: we'll see…maybe in the beginning you like her…**_

_**Winry: why wouldn't i? **_

_**MW: maybe you make a move on Soul? **_

_**Maka: YOU BITCH! **_

_**Winry: ew….**_

_**Liz and Patty: RATE AND REVIEW! **_


	4. Chapter 3: Why Are You Here? Who's That?

_**MW: i….am such a horrible person….**_

_**Maka: Eh? **_

_**MW: I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I MADE A PROMISE THAT I'D UPDATE A LOT AND I HAVEN'T BEEN! I'M GARBAGE! I SHOULD DIIIIIE! **_

_**Soul: Stop hanging out with kid, you idiot**_

_**Kid: and WHAT is that supposed to mean? **_

_**Analyn: WHEN DO I COME IN I'M BORED AS FUCK OVER HERE! Oh….helloooo soul and kid….*wink* **_

_**Soul & Kid: O_O' …**_

_**MW: *facepalm* Ana, your coming soon!**_

_**Analyn: good bitch, I'm tired of waiting. **_

_**Winry: OH YAYYYY! I'm in this chapter!**_

_**Liz & Patty: why are we mad at soul again? **_

_**MW: all your questions will be answered soon….**_

_**Ed: xxXxXMysteriousWriterXxXxx does NOT own Soul Eater or Fullmetal Alchemist**_

_**All: ENJOY THE STORY!**_

__~~~~~~~~~~~~Ed's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"EDWARD!"

Wait that sounded like…

I turned around and got attacked by a beautiful blonde.

"W-Winry? WINRY!" I hugged her back. Hey. I'm a little taller than her now….heh heh heh

She gave me a kiss on the cheek and ran over to hug al while I blushed. So damn cute.

"Edward….Elric…." wait. My smile faded into a look of terror. Was that?

"don't remember me? Oh probably because last time you were here, I knocked you out, so maybe it's a little hazy, you short little dork." I turned to face the seductive, sexy and evil girl that was Analyn.

"heh heh, of course I remember…you could forget your…um….type of person" jeez, she's making me nervous. My palms started to sweat and my legs shook slightly as I took in her figure.

Analyn had red-orange eyes with dark eyeliner and purple eye shadow coating her eyelid. She had two strands of hair into pigtails on either side, letting the rest of her jet black hair you fall to the small of her back. She had purple streaks in her hair although her hair always changed color due to her constant habit of dying it. She had on leather combat boots that went up her long pale skin to her mid-shin, and purple and black knee socks up to her knee. She also had on leather fingerless gloves with chains matching her leather short (very short) shorts, attached to leather suspenders that were worn over her solid purple (tight fitting, low cut) v-neck short sleeve shirt. Her skin was as pale as the snow on a full moon.

"good so you remember how I whooped your ass?" she sneered mockingly at me. Of course I remember. My big mouth got me into a fight with this girl, mostly hand to hand combat until I accidentally used alchemy, to which then she used alchemy too. She has transmutation circles on her gloves. Go figure. The fight ended with me and her foot having a little one-on-one time. Then I blacked out.

"Yeah…I remember that too…" I admitted sadly. I got beat by this girl who used to be shorter than me (A/N: now she's a little taller than him ho ho ho) and what was worse it that she damaged my automail and winry saw the whole thing. My shame just grew and grew that day.

"So who are these losers?" she she gesturing to the group I had-unfortunately-brought home.

"Well this is Al and Winry, whom you know and the others I only just met and they are Soul, Maka, Spirit, BlackStar, and Tsubaki" I said somewhat disappointed that she noticed them. One the bright side, maybe her and BlackStar could fight. He'd die or she would. Either works I guess.

"What about those chucklenuts over there?" she pointed to the strange kid with the asymmetrical stripes crying in the corner and the two girls that soul was currently being beaten by. Wait. Who are they?

"I don't know but I'm gonna find out. Hey you wanna go get the blue haired idiot over there? He's a feisty one so be careful not to lose your temper." I said, walking towards the others. I grabbed the girls by the collars and told them to sit down and shut up along with the rest of them. The taller blonde with the jeans, looked up at me and almost fell into a trance.

"Whatever you say handsome!" she cried and sat down at my feet. I just rolled my eyes. The shorter one with the shorts giggled and sat down too, along with everyone else.

"Alright listen up, I wanna know who all of you are and I wanna know now. That over there is winry rockbell, my childhood friend, and alphonse, my younger brother. Over there is Analyn, and she beat me in a battle and I can't call us friends but….we know eachother. Be cautious of her alright? Alright now stripey over there, who the hell are you?" I said finally catching the attention of this ragtag group of bottom feeders.

"I am Death The Kid, but you may call my Kid. I am also from Death City and my father is Lord Death himself. I have a love for beautiful symmetry and those girls are my partners. We are friends with all of the others from death city" He replied formally. Ugh. Symmetry dork.

"you" I said pointing to the girl who wore the jeans. She smiled.

"I am Liz Thompson and this is my sister Patty. i find you mister Elric, VERY attractive" she winked at me and sat back down. I saw winry narrow her eyes at Liz and start whispering to Al. what up with her?

"you" I directed pointing at the one who was giggling before. She looked like a 13 year-old.

"I am Patty and this is Liz, my sister, and I like giraffes!" she cried happily and sat back down.

"Are you three joining the army along with those idiots?" I asked. What are they doing here?

"No, sissy and I came to find Soul to pound his face in!" Patty exclaimed.

"are they old enough to be here?" now that I thought about it….how old ARE they?

"they have special permission from my father." Kid said promptly.

Oh….kay?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Soul's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

GOD! My face hurts. Actually, my EVERYWHERE hurts. The only good thing about the situation is that Maka is acting as my nurse. Pretty sexy nurse if you ask me. When I joined the group, BlackStar was practically being seduced by some girl, whom I don't even know. What the hell? Maka left my side and introduced herself to some blonde chick that was next to Al. But honestly, that's not my problem. My problem is that Liz and Patty came all the way here to beat me up for not telling Maka how I feel. My mind reeled back to the opportunity that was golden but I miserably missed…

"_Soul, are you sure you wanna do this? I mean joining the Military just for a mission seems sort of….risky, don't you think?" Maka looked at me concerned. Liz and Patty were watching from a distance. They were the only ones who knew about my thing for Maka. They better not screw this up. _

"_Maka," I placed my hand on her shoulder, her very touch sent chills up my spine. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you? Never okay? Because i-"I choked up and my hand faltered on her shoulder and I quickly pulled my hand away. She gave me a questioning look. _

"_you….what soul? You can tell me." No I can't…._

"_I would miss you if you died…" nope…. Missed opportunity: number one. _

"_really?" she raised an eyebrow as if what I said was an absolute lie. Of course I would miss her! _

"_yeah, of course! I trust you more than anyone else" I said honestly. _

"_then…why are you always keeping your feelings away from me? Soul, your pretty much pushing me away sometimes" That stung. A lot. _

"_I do? How do I pull away from you?" _

"_Well last night you looked like you were going to tell me something then you ran to your room like it was toxic wherever I was," Oh yeah, I was gonna tell her but then got embarrassed and ran out…."Soul, what were you going to say?" here's another chance come on tell her soul! BE A MAN!_

"_um…well I was going to tell you that we shouldn't go on the mission because I don't want you to get hurt." Nope, that's not right….missed opportunity number two, I see. _

"_Oh well, you want me to cancel?" _

"_NO! um….its okay…I wanna go. I'll protect you. I realized that and felt weird about continuing the conversation so I just ran out. Ha ha ha…." Weak. Lame. Uncool. "later maka" _

_I walked off watching as Liz and Patty glared at me. The rest of the day I avoided them like the plague._

Yup. Now I remember.

_**MW: FUCK YEAHHHH! Over 1,400 WORDS! BOO YAH! **_

_**Analyn: oooooo I get to seduce BlackStar? YAY!**_

_**BlackStar: O_O NO!**_

_**Tsubaki: _ NO!**_

_**MW: No…..your only ATTEMPTING it. BlackStar likes Tsubaki, not you. **_

_**Tsubaki: *blush* r-really? **_

_**Analyn: DAMN! I'll try soul then heh heh heh. **_

_**Soul: *runs away* **_

_**Maka: NO! nobody seduces soul but ME! **_

_**Soul: Wait what? **_

_**Maka: oh nothing. **_

_**Analyn: Maka just said she wants to seduce you soul.**_

_**Soul: O_O seriously? **_

_**Maka: / SHUTUP!**_

_**Alphonse: RATE AND REVIEW!**_

_**Edward: or I'll break your automail!**_

_**Winry: You better not….**_


	5. Chapter 4: You, Me, One Bed

_**MW: I feel horrible….**_

_**Tsubaki: are you feeling alright**_

_**MW: I feel fine…**_

_**Winry: then whats wrong? **_

_**MW: I haven't uploaded T~T IN FOREVER**_

_**Analyn: can I pleaaaseee seduce someone? **_

_**Everyone else: NO!**_

_**Soul: only maka can get all this**_

_**Maka: excuse me? **_

_**Soul: oh nothing **_

_**BlackStar: xxXxXMysteriousWriterXxXxx doesn't own soul eater OR fullmetal alchemist! YAHOO! **_

_**Ed: oh crap we start training today….**_

_**Analyn: ooooo am I the assistant? **_

_**MW: NO SPOILERS! ENJOY!**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Soul's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched Liz, patty and kid leave us on the train. Oh yeah. They're not on the mission with us. Spirit left too. He was only taking us this far.

I can't help but be secretly happy that Liz and Patty won't be watching me and killing me whenever I don't make a move. I looked over to Maka and watched her talk to Edward with a smile. Why won't she smile at me like that? I'm cool enough right? He's just a short little weirdo.

Better not steal my girl.

I look over to where BlackStar was and he's missing along with the Analyn chick and Tsubaki. Oh…wait…now I see them. I smirk and walk up to a dead BlackStar being dragged along by a barely scratched Analyn with Tsubaki trailing behind trying to wake up the idiot. I knew he wasn't going to last here. I see Edward in the corner of my eye look over to BlackStar and start laughing, then turns to maka only for maka to suddenly look pissed and maka chop him in his arm. She actually missed. That's a first.

Everything happened to fast after that. When Makas book connected his arm you heard a huge metallic sound then the blonde girl looked at him curiously really angry. After that he looked at his arm, felt it then looked at her lke dear in the headlights as he dropped his arm to his side limply. Her eye twitched then out of nowhere she threw a wrench at his head.

It looked like a far distance, slightly altered maka chop. Ouch. Maka walked over to the blonde and they started talking like they just became instant friends. Maybe they did.

When Edward regained consciousness he gathered us up and started to take us to his house to start our training. **(A/N: I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW ed and al burned down their house and everybodys sad that kid, liz, and patty are leaving but they'll be back and lets just say that they build another house when al got his body back! There ;D) **we parted from winry and Edward said he had two rooms and to spilt however we wanted. I and Maka decided to share a room and BlackStar and Tsubaki are rooming together. Edward said no more switching rooms after we pick and left it at that. Well…one problem.

One bed.

Great. My sanity is already slipping away from me. Me and Maka….together in a bed…god KEEP YOUR COOL SOUL!

"um…"

Oh, maybe she thinks it's weird too. Us sleeping together. Also, why would the Elrics have two spare rooms, both with king size beds?

"Wh-Which side of the bed do you want?"

Wait what? Am I hearing correct? Does the innocent Maka Albarn want to sleep in the same bed as me? I must have given her a look because she looked at me back curiously.

"What? It's not like we haven't slept in the same bed. After the first fight we had together you let me sleep with you because of the nightmares. We both couldn't sleep. So," she took a deep breath, "which side of the bed do you want? Right or left?"

"Left. You can have the side with the window." I mostly want this side because the door is right there, so god forbid if BlackStar gets crazy, he won't jump on her. Wouldn't want a squished Maka. I put my stuff down on my side and maka plopped down on the bed and closed her eyes. If I walk to the other side of the bed, I could lean down and kiss her.

I tip-toed over to the other side of the large bed and started to lean down. I was so close to her lips I could feel her calm breath on my cheeks and nose. Closer….closer…..

"GET YOUR LAZY ASSES DOWN HERE" Edward is such a bastard.

Maka's eyes snapped open and she started to get up so slightly and suddenly, her lips brushed mine, then she pulled back fast as if she had gotten burned.

"i-I was just-"

"NOW"

Maka and I were both blushing like a ripe red apple when we got downstairs to meet Edward and surprisingly Analyn. Analyn fixed her gloves and Edward took off his jacket to reveal a metallic arm. What the hell happened here?

"This arm," he's totally reading my mind…."is the result of human transmutation. The dead don't come back. Face that fact." I glanced quickly at Maka, who had heard news of her mother dying almost a year and a half ago. I hope she's alright. Alright….my mind reels back to the rush of her lips on mine for the split second. I felt the electricity pulse from my lips again. I turned quickly away from Maka and tuned back into the conversation of what alchemy was. Equivalent Exchange? Great, one more thing to remember.

"You will each fight Analyn in hand to hand combat. She will go easy on you and use minor Alchemy instead of the big things. I would've personally taught you but I have an appointment with my mechanic, Winry, the blonde you met earlier. She'll also be treating any injuries you probably will get here. Analyn, don't kill them." Ed left with that and walked out the door to get himself fixed.

"Okie dokie, first I'll seduce all the boys then we'll begin training."

"No."

"What? Don't wanna train soul? Wanna do something else…?"

"No, I will allow only one person in the universe to ever rape me or do it with me. Only one person is cool enough" I sneered at her until I realized something. Did I just admit that I like someone?

"Oh reaaaally? Who's this hot bitch you'd rather have?" she narrowed her eyes smirking at me. Don't say it…

"Somebody that you're not, now let's get training" I snapped. Good I didn't say who it was. Maka would flip out and scream if she found out. I glanced at her and found she'd been staring at me as if in a trance. Like I was something beautiful. Her eyes were far away and misty with a slight smile on her lips. I can't possibly tell you how adorable that is. I smiled back softly and she blushed a little and looked away.

Suddenly, I was on the ground with Analyn standing over me and Maka looking on with wide-eyes. Analyn smirked.

"Stop staring at your little crush and pay attention," I blushed a little, and put on a small look of anger. "get on your feet and come at me."

I jumped up fast, pushing myself up with my arms and flipping my legs up. I hope I look really cool and intimidating. I motioned towards myself, tempting and taunting her. She smirked a little, clapped and touched the ground then electricity shot all around me as a small circle of ground above me lifted me about 10 feet in the air. What the hell was that? I jumped down and sweeped her feet from below her and I heard a thud. I looked up and it was only a decoy made of rock, shaped like her. I tried soul perception like Maka had tried to teach me and saw a flicker of a soul above me. I heard the slight sound of a small clap and electricity.

She came down fast from a 30 foot perch. I looked up and found it to be easier to just move out of the way. At the last second I rolled over, dodging her. She smashed into the grass of the field we were practicing on. I kept my guard up as I watched her slowly get up. She looked me up and down and nodded as if I had done something good. Then she sprung at me, bawling up a fist. I kicked out my leg and got her in the gut. She fell to the ground once again. When will this girl quit? I wasn't tired yet, but I'm sure she is from all the running and alchemy she was doing.

She got up and shifted her shoulders to work out the kinks. Her eyes, I swear, were more blood red and blacker than mine. Before her eyes were a light orange, now her eyes burned with determination and anger. At first I was intimidated but I just smirked.

"You know…" I started, shoving my hands in my pockets "if I were allowed to fight with my meister, you'd be dead or at least halfway dead by now." I looked up with a dead serious look in my eyes "that's how cool she is."

I saw Maka blush in the corner of my eye, although, right on front of me I saw Analyn smirk.

"Oh, I see now. MAKA!" she head snapped to the Maka in a daze again. Maka's head snapped up. "FRONT AND CENTER!"

"Uh, ok?" she called back quietly. She scampered over to me, standing close to me. Why so close?

"You his meister?"

"Yes?"

"Good, fight with him."

"a-alright" she took my hand and looked up at me blushing a little "Soul?"

"I'm on it." I said smiling at her. Then I transformed into my weapon form. Blegh. Many weapons don't get this but whenever I change into my weapon form I feel my body go stiff and I don't feel anything which is normal but, then I taste iron and rust. I'm not rusty! But still, blegh.

I showed my shirtless reflection through my blade. I looked up to Maka. But I felt a warm sensation on my lips suddenly. I looked again and saw Maka kissing my weapon form. Right where my mouth would be. I do feel where Maka holds me in weapon form, but I've never told her that she holds my stomach and knees. If I transform back while she's still holding me, and I don't move, then I'd be in her arms, bridal style. I lost concentration and you can guess what happens. Just my luck. I thought about transforming. Now I do. Greeeat. Wait….now I feel the softness on my actual lips. I casually put my hand on Makas neck. I'm standing right in front of her, holding her and she doesn't notice I changed back. My eyes opened and I pulled away. She opened her eyes and widened her eyes and turned bright red before. Saying something along the lines of "I kissed soul" or something. I transformed back into a sythe and Maka caught me and spun me around.

"You done over there, Romeo? Let's get this started." Analyn called mockingly. Oh no. she's not ruining this for me.

"Let's do this" I called in my metallic weapon voice. Makas expression suddenly turned hard and bloodthirsty. We're both ready to go.

**MW: YAY! Another chapter and now I am relieved about this progress. **

**Soul: ….**

**Maka: …..**

**BlackStar: DID YOU FORGET I WAS TRAINING TOO? **

**MW: BlackStar….nobody cares. I thought you were still unconscious. **

**Tsubaki: *sigh* **

**Maka: why did i…why did you make me….k-kiss….soul? **

**Soul: did you not like it? **

**Maka: I never said that I just….**

**Edward: what? Where am i? **

**MW: lets say you got the automail fixed now ur making out with winry**

**Edward: *blush* **

**Winry: *blush* i-I'm still here…**

**Al: so am i! did you forget me? **

**MW: oh no al, where you were the whole time will be revealed later. **

**Al: oh….**

**Spirit: I WAS KICKED OUT? **

**MW: yeah, you'd ruin the kiss. **

**Spirit: what kiss? **

**Soul: RATE AND REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5: Kissing and a Scary Edward

_**MW: ALRIGHTY you get some Edward action in this chapter! **_

_**Ed: excuse me? **_

_**MW: *sigh* ur fighting black star**_

_**Ed: FINALLY! Kick his annoying ungodly ass!**_

_**BlackStar: oh yeah shorty? **_

_**Ed: WHO YOU CALLING SHORT? I'M TALLER THAN YOU!**_

_**BlackStar: nobodys taller than a big man like me**_

_**Soul: do I get to watch this? **_

_**MW: yeah. But you and Analyn have to finish first**_

_**Analyn: yeah ROMEO unless you wanna go and make out with maka again**_

_**Maka: Sh-SHUT UP! *blush* **_

_**Soul: whatever Analyn, xxXxXMysteriousWriterXxXxx does notown Fullmetal Alchemist or Soul Eater.**_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Edward's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

How the hell did that happen?

I walked up to a bruised and beaten Analyn, with a large cut on her arm, a black eye, a snapped suspender, and torn clothing. Even her hair was messy. I supposed Maka was the one to kick her ass so bad. Where's sou- HOLY SHIT!

Soul like transformed from a scythe to a human. HOW DID HE GET TO BE A SCYTHE? That's crazy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Soul's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I can't look her in the eye.

I transformed back and shoved my hands in my pockets and walked back to a barely conscious BlackStar. Maka walked quickly over to a shocked Edward. Did he not know we could become weapons? I chuckled at maka trying to explain to Edward. When we get home he's gonna like observe us in our sleep. Sleep….OH MY GOD! I can't look maka in the eye let alone sleep with her!

Maka walked over to Analyn to make sure she was alright or at least conscious. I took my chance and ran over to Edward.

"Yo, dude I need a huge favor." I said evenly so I wouldn't sound desperate.

"What is it?" he looked at me curiously. He wasn't wearing his red trench coat, so I could see his metallic arm. I decided to leave the topic alone for now.

"I need to switch rooms"

"I already said no, I mean why would you wanna switch rooms aren't you bunking with Maka? I thought you….you know," he half smirked at me and leaned a little closer into me "liked her" his smirk grew bigger every second. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"don't play that card, I know you like the blonde mechanic, so don't get a snippy with me" I retorted defensively. He leaned away a little more.

"How'd you know?" he asked as his smirk faded to a frown and he raised an eyebrow. "I thought I was discrete. You know? I mean I don't think anyone else has caught that."

"I did. I was working everything out in my head. We had time after Maka and I beat Ana. Dude, I don't see how she hasn't noticed." I said as-a-matter-of-fact-ly. It was pretty obvious. Was it like that with me and Maka? Well I did try to kiss her and then when she kissed me I kissed her right back, but….besides that….i was pretty hard to read right? Maybe?

"I could see that in you and Maka, too," shit…. "don't act like your so good at keeping it a secret. BUT sure, if it'll drive you insane then SURE you can bunk with BlackStar or Tsubaki. I honestly don't care anymore, its just nice to know"

"thanks" I walked off. Hm…WAIT! What if Maka meant that kiss as just a good luck thing or maybe like a thank you for complimenting her? Oh gosh I bet I made a fool out of myself. God damn. I mean we kiss each other sometimes. I kiss her forehead sometimes when she does a good job, and plus one time she kissed my cheek after a couple battles or if I'm half asleep before bed as a goodnight thing. Oh damn I bet I messed our whole relationship up…I wonder if she's thinking about this too? I look over to her and she's sitting next to Tsubaki. They're not talking but Maka is looking over at Tsubaki trying to bring consciousness back to BlackStar since we accidentally hit him during Ours and Analyn's match. Well she's probably not thinking about it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Maka's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I kept glancing over to Soul. He's staring at me sometimes and at the next second he's talking to Edward now he's back to being by himself. He seems to have been thinking hard about something. Was it….maybe? I blushed a little and started to really look at Soul for the fifth time since the fight had begun. I smiled a little and looked him up and down. Soul. My weapon partner. My best friend. Soul's very muscular and a good weight, not fat, not anorexic. Soul's eyes were intriguing and tempting me to just loose myself in them. His hair was gravity defying and a peculiar color, like his eyes. His hair was as white as new fallen snow, and his hair is naturally messy and funky, his hair is also softer than you'd expect. Soul smells like cinnamon and it pulls you in, and makes you want to immerse yourself in him. Soul was taller than me by a couple inches so if we hugged, my face would be in his shoulder. His teeth are very sharp but not as sharp as you'd think. He's also a pretty good singer and piano player. Amazing actually. Soul's also actually very, VERY good looking and one of the only guys I trust. Soul's different than other guys, he's Soul.

I thought back to the kiss. The accidental one and the one that just happened. The accidental one was souls fault. It's not like it's a bad thing but….wait, was it a bad thing? Our lip brushed for a second but it felt like electricity pulsing through my intire body. The one where he transformed out of weapon form was different. Soul changes out of weapon form all the time at random times when I get quiet or unsure. But I couldn't help myself. I was in a fantasy where I kissed soul and next thing I knew I was kissing soul'd weapon form. I wonder if he can feel it in his weapon form? When he changed back, did her know my lips would be there?

"Maka," his voice made me jump, I couldn't look at him yet. I looked everywhere but his eyes. Those eyes. "don't be offended if I say I'll be bunking with BlackStar"

This time I looked into his eyes. MISTAKE NUMBER ONE. I melted at the sight of those eyes.

"um…you sure? Is it because of…." I'm gonna say it…."th-the kiss?" I blushed as I said it but I was curious. Was it not enjoyable to him as it was to me? I wanted to leap up and kiss him right there, but I can't.

"U-Um…yeah" he said flatly but nervously. It WAS about that? But I want to sleep next to soul in his strong arms. Feeling safe.

"Did you n-not…." I looked away from him, blushing even harder if possible "l-like it?"

"That's not it, don't even say that…" wait does that mean he liked it or didn't he? "I just….um….think its…..well….do you want me to sleep with you?"

Very straight forward today I see. I can play that game.

"Yes" I said looking him straight in the yes "I very much do"

"Why?"

….yeah….why?

"Nevermind, Maka," he said finally "I'll sleep with you. I mean I get it, you'd want to be close to your parter in case something came up." He smiled "I understand"

"thanks soul" I smiled back. The awkward part is over. I looked to where BlackStar was and he was gone.

"YOU DARE CHALLENGE A GOD LIKE ME?" oh no….

"YEAH SHORTY!" Edward don't provoke him

"BRING IT ALCHEMY GEEK!" BlackStar challenged back. Edward gritted his teeth and clapped while he lunged at BlackStar. An explosion rang in the air and in my ears. Me, Soul, and Tsubaki covered outr ears and squinted through the dust. BlackStar was trying to dodge Edwards alchemy attacks. Spikes were coming out of the ground from underneath them from everywhere. BlackStar kept getting either hit, or cut on the sharp points. Edward made a huge dome around BlackStar, not allowing much movement to be placed on his part.

Edward had BlackStar cornered in the dome. Edward smirked and flipped into the mini dome around the "God" probably landing on BlackStars head. I heard a yelp and a couple "ouch" noises coming from BlackStar coming from the dome. The dome suddenly went back into the ground and revealed a beaten up BlackStar and Edward with one foot on his victim's back. Edward leaned on the leg on BlackStars back.

"This is why you listen to me," he looked up at all of us "That goes for all of you, I'm done playing babysitter and now I'll be your upperclassmen. You rain when I say so, you eat when I tell you you can, you don't even sneeze without me knowing. If you disobey me I'll come for you like I did to poor ignorant BlackStar here. BlackStar has been asking for this since I met him and now he has what he deserves. Listen to your teacher. I had a teacher way worse and that's how I learned. You'll learn how to be a military operative more than you know how I tie your shoes after I'm done with you"

Edward looked deadly. I glanced at a bored looking Soul. Well at least I have soul here.

~~~~~LATER~~~~~~~~Narrorator POV~~~~~~~~~

Maka and Soul parted from Tsubaki and BlackStar after training with Edward the Devil all afternoon. Soul grabbed a pair of pajama pants and headed into the bathroom to change while maka changed her clothes in the room. After they were all changed, they started putting their things back in their bags. They kept glancing at eachother, only catching eachothers glance once in a while. Neither of them had the guts to speak up first. Maka kept staring at souls bare chest, and she was becoming insane on love and lust. Maka's eye twitched at times where she would think too much about one aspect of soul. Even his blue plaid pajama pants were looking good on him.

Soul kept staring at his meister. She wore pink silk pajamas. A tank top and shorts….very short shorts. The very presence of her beautiful mint green eyes were captivating.

He got the guts to walk up to her as she was brushing her hair, and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Maka." Soul said sweetly. Maka turned with a blush and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Goodnight…Soul" Maka responded softly. He thought she felt feverish. He touched her forehead.

"are you feeling okay?" he asked in a worried tone.

"I'm okay….but um Soul…d-don't fall asleep without me, okay?" she responded cutely. Soul's mind went crazy at the sound of her sweet voice. Maka's scent of Strawberries and Vanilla was always making him just want to be nearer to her.

"okay" soul said smiling. He walked over to their bed and flopped onto his side and faced the middle. Maka climbed in next to him and pulled him closer.

"y-you don't have to be all the way over there" she said blushing through the darkness. She was glad he can't see her.

"ok," Soul said scooting a little closer. Maka squirmed her way into his arms so that she would have him all night and could be his teddy bear. Maka knew she wouldn't be able to sleep with soul distracting her from relaxing but she didn't care. She buried her face in his shoulder. Soul tightened his grip on her slightly making it an actual embrace inside of his arms just flopped on top of her. He placed his nose on her hairline at the top of her head. They both fell softly into a peaceful slumber dreaming about one another

_**MW: I'm proud of the chapter**_

_**Soul: SHHHH Maka's sleeping in my arms and I don't want that to stop! **_

_**Maka: zZzZzZzZzZzzzz *dreaming of soul* **_

_**Tsubaki: Rate and Review**_

_**Edward: or I'll beat you up like BlackStar**_


	7. Chapter 6: Deserted, Lost, and Splinterd

_**MW: I am the most terrible person in the whole world! I'm sooooo sooooo soooooo sorry for not updating in like….2 or 3 weeks and a half but like….massive storm came and power was out for a week then when the power came back on I didn't have internet and got lazy then when internet came back I was at a writer's block URGHHH I'm so so so so so soooooo SOOOOOOOOOO sorry!**_

_**Soul: your only saying that because you missed us**_

_**BlackStar: who wouldn't miss a big guy like me?**_

_**MW: riiiiight**_

_**Analyn: oh shutup everyone, xxXxXMysteriousWriterXxXxx does not own soul eater or fullmetal alchemist no matter how much they want to….**_

_**MW: rude…you shouldn't act so high and mighty after soul and maka just kicked your ass**_

_**Analyn: I'm just jealous that maka got to sleep with soul and I DIDN'T!**_

_**Maka: you never will either**_

_**Al: let it begin!**_

_**Ed: wait how come this is always in**__** SOULS**__** POV but never mine!**_

_**MW: because recently…I figured out that your thoughts are too much to write and souls pretty simple minded**_

_**Ed: fair enough**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Souls POV~~~~~~~~~~~**_

I woke up to the feeling of something being thrown at my head. Not as painful as a Maka Chop though….

I noticed maka still next to me so I unconciencely snuggled closer to her signaling whoever was trying to wake me up, won't be.

"SOUL! MAKA! GET THE FUCK UP!"

Urghhhh. I turned to see Edward glaring down at me and maka. I turned my head like I didn't notice and moaned in protest.

"Ugh soul, I don't care if I'm interrupting you guys' love fest over there. GET UP!" Edward yelled and took me by the arms and yanked me out of my comfy position and onto the floor.

"ow…goddamn….ed…what the hellll…." I mumbled, getting up, suddenly cold because of the lack of a shirt I had. I noticed maka in the corner of my eye get up and yawn. Damn….i was hoping to go back to sleep with her again. ah, well.

"get up, get changed and meet me downstairs we're going on a…." –he chuckled- "field trip…" with that said he left. I moaned a got up and changed while maka brushed her teeth. We switched and when we were ready we headed downstairs. When we got there everyone was eating breakfast. We sat down to eat, I swear, I had enough French toast to feed 50 kids.

I looked up and saw Edward staring at Maka. I noticed winry right next to him so I stared a little. She was wearing a tank top and a skirt with boots. She wasn't standing as close to Edward as she had all the other times I'd seen her. They looked pretty pissed though… Edward turned to look at winry as I was still staring at her. Winry looked at me then Edward then looked back to me and winked. Excuse me what?

~~~~~~~~~~Maka's POV~~~~~~~~~

At first, I really liked winry. She was nice, funny, and even knew how you handle a wrench, but now I'm just seething with hate for this girl. During breakfast she winked at soul, when Edward was explaining how we were gonna be left on an island for a month or something she was standing next to soul-very close, may I add- and was trying to hold hands with him. Winry kept whispering and giggling whenever soul said something and its making me sick. During the boat ride to the island or whatever, she was faced twards soul, just talking and talking while soul had a bored expression on his face.

I don't like winry anymore. This is just ridiculous. Even though the only person who saw me and soul kiss was Analyn (A/N: Tsubaki was trying to bring BlackStar out of unconsciousness and Edward and winry were inside the house) but that doesn't mean that it didn't happen! I looked out at the water and back to the boat. Wait. BlackStar, Analyn and Tsubaki are all not here.

"uh….edward?" I called quietly. Winry didn't seem to notice.

"eh?" Edward turned to face me. I can't say Edward isn't good looking, because he is. He has perfect muscles, he has great hair, and his eyes were golden like his hair. Not to mention his sparkling personality.

"where's Analyn, BlackStar, and Tsubaki?" I tilted my head a little in confusion. "Weren't they supposed to come with us?"

Soul perked up a little in the corner of my eye, suddenly interested. "yeah I was wondering about that too."

Edward chuckled. "because for this little mission," Winry turned around, but didn't look Edward in the eye "you will survive in the wild on this island for a whole month. Just the two of you. My teacher gave me and Al a knife to work with but soul, here, IS a knife, all by himself."

I looked back at Soul who just shrugged and mouthed "I dunno" to me. Winry kept talking. WHAT is SO interesting that you have to keep talking and talking and talking about? Soul didn't find it so interesting.

Suddenly, we were at the island, being thrown out of the boat and leaving Ed and Winry to be by themselves on the way back. "good luck" Edward called over his shoulder as he left. Wait….me and soul alone?

~~~Soul's POV~~~~~~~~~

Me and Maka? Alone? God, I will not be able to handle this. Winry just gave me the whole breakdown of Edwards arm and leg and how "cool" automail was. I know Cool, and that's not it.

"what now?" Maka said from behind me. "make camp?"

I shrugged "sure."

"I'll set up a place to sleep," the many bad thoughts I was thinking when she said sleep…. "and you get the firewood" she said slowly.

"kay" I said as I started to walk off into the woods.

I swear I heard a faint "be careful" coming from maka but chose to ignore it. As I was walking I pondered what I should talk to her about. I want to ask her out but what if I ruin the friendship? What if she thinks it's a stupid question? I sighed as I picked up a piece of wood. Should I talk to her about it? That sounds awkward and uncool.

My head whips around as I hear something coming from behind me. I dropped the wood at my feet and looked around, shoving my hands in my pocket. I saw nothing until I heard the footsteps stop and t felt a tap on my shoulder.

I whipped my head around only to see Maka staring up at me, holding her finger in my face.

"Soul, I got five splinters! Pull them out! I can't get them!" maka said innocently in my face. I smiled a little. Cute.

"sure" I pulled one out and she winced. "did that hurt? I'm sorry"

"no, no it just stings a little. Keep going." She smiled up at me. That angelic smile that i fell for when she showed me that smile when we met, when we almost made me a deathsythe. That smile. Yeah, That one.

I pulled out the rest of the splinters and looked up at her. She examined her finger then smiled at me. "thank you soul." She blushed and ran back to camp. What was that all about? I finished getting wood and ran back to camp, only to find everything set up perfectly. I look around confused. It was dark and I didn't know where maka was. My heart ached to find her.

I turned 360 degrees around before I started running. I ran through the woods calling her name over and over.

"Soul?"

That was her. I turned around and found her behind me, where I just ran through. I ran to her and held her by the shoulders. She looked up at me with a hopeful expression.

"Where did you go? I was worried." I said nervously. She pulled me in for a hug. What has gotten into her today? First she stares at me and winry, now she's blushing at just the sight of my face. Whatever, I like the attention anyways. I hugged her back protectively.

"I got lost while I was looking for you…you were taking a while I wasn't sure if you got hurt or if you were lost." She said into my chest. I chuckled slightly.

"I'm okay, and now your okay. Let's go back. I got firewood and its getting dark" I kissed her forehead and took her hand in mine, breaking the hug. During the whole walk back I could feel her mint green eyes staring at my back as I trailed along in front.

~~~~~~~~Maka's POV~~~~~~~~~~

I can't believe I just got lost and had to have soul save me. I stared at him from behind. Soul. He's tall, muscular, and has very captivating eyes. His albino hair interests me. I want run my fingers through his soft, silky hair as we kis- I stopped myself, and felt heat rushing to my cheeks. Was I really just thinking that? Soul is my weapon partner. That's all right?

I looked back up at him hesitantly, biting my nails. I'm no good at this kind of thing. I looked up at his figure. He's handsome, talented, funny, cool, and really trustable. I approve, but do I really have the nerve to even ask him about how he feels?

"Sou-" I covered my own mouth then quickly put my hand down again. He turned around and looked at me with concern in his ruby eyes.

"Something wrong?" I nearly die at the sight of those eyes every single time. Wait! Think Maka! Um….um….first thing that comes to mind…

"do you like my eyes?" I suddenly said. I instantly wish I hadn't. I closed my eyes. That's the stupidest question I could ask. My eyes are just plain old green but his are….rubies…

I opened my eyes and there he was. Right there. Two inches from my face. He and all his glory pulling me like gravity, like always. He smiled and his irises lay on top of mine.

"your eyes are beautiful. The color of the beautiful eyes that my favorite girl has." He in turn backed away, looked me over one more time, and turned and kept walking. I slowly walked behind him, he's practically dragging me now, until we get back to camp.

"Goodnight…" he mumbled as he collapsed on the tent I made for us. I giggled and returned his goodnight.

"oh and thanks for finding me soul…." I said, turning away while my face got red.

"anytime, I would difuryah" he mumbled.

"what was that last part?" I turned to him confused. He just said Difuryah?

"I would-mumbles nonsense again-"

"what?"

"I WOULD DIE FOR YOU" he said loudly, jumping up and putting his face an inch from mine. Just a little closer and….

"I don't care how, when, who, or why. I'd die for you if it meant saving your life. Ok?" he breathed. I nodded a little. He smiled softly. "alright goodnight…" he quickly gave my lips a peck and laid down as fast as he humanly could. I blushed a deep red and looked over to a supposedly sleeping Soul. I worked out the worst possibilities and threw them down the drain as I leaned down and kissed him on the lips a little longer than a peck.

Soul suddenly came to life and kissed me back, putting his arms around my waist. I pulled away before I got carried away. I said a quick good night and laid down. I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my figure and after a while his arms relaxed and I fell asleep in his arms.

Yeah, I guess I'm in love with him.

_**MW: that was soooo cute! :3 **_

_**Soul: I was pretty cool in that chapter. **_

_**Analyn: where the HELL was i? **_

_**BlackStar: and the great ME? **_

_**MW: - _ - this…..is a SoMa…the obvious main charactors are Soul and Maka….**_

_**Maka: ….. I kissed soul….**_

_**Soul: you kissed a cool dude. **_

_**MW: RATE AND REVIEW!**_


	8. Chapter 7: Lakes,Confessions,and Trouble

**I was told to update or a hamster will die DX I'll save you hammy! Haha. Sorry if this turns out short-ish. I was bent on finishing this in one night. DON'T JUDGE ME! Ok and I've gotten messages like "are you a boy or a girl" NO I'm a magic talking dragon. Happy? Let's continue. This is chapter numero seite (or for you non-Spanish speakers this is chapter 7 ;P) oki-doki time to get to da readin! Oh. Sorry I have no character face-off they are all ditching me to go ice skating. (I understand why soul's going, Maka can't ice-skate….let your imagination run free with that one) well have fun *thumbs up* BTW I can't spell for my life….**

**~Mysterious Writer**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Narrorator POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soul and Maka had an interesting morning. First, they woke up with souls arms completely around maka and maka's face completely buried in souls shoulder, the both jolted away from eachother when they woke up. After that, Maka had gone to take a bath in a lake, only to have soul go out to look for water and find an undressing Maka in the lake. After soul woke up from unconsciousness, he took a bath only to have maka forget a show and see soul's bare upper half. Very interesting morning if I do say so myself…

After they had gotten over the incidents they didn't look eachother in the eye until an hour later.

"Soul?" Maka's voice broke through the silence of a journey through the woods to find fire wood for later. He turned around somewhat nervous.

"Yeah?" Soul's voice involuntarily cracked slightly under the pressure in the air around them. One wrong word...it's like a trap door.

"We need to talk…." Maka walked ahead as she blushed a deep shade of red, not turning to face Soul. "About us."

Soul slightly cringed. _We need to talk is never a good phrase to hear…_ Soul thought anxiously. "Sure, what is it Maka?"

Maka stopped in her tracks. "You know what I'm talking about Soul…don't play dumb." Maka added with a slight sharpness to it. Soul stopped a little behind her, very close to her back.

"If it's about the lake, I-"

"No soul…it's not that"

Soul sighed in relief.

"What is it Maka?"

She turned around and faced him. "Soul." Soul stepped closer.

"Maka."

"The Kiss. You've been kissing me lately. What's UP? Is there something you want to say?" Soul looked dumbstruck. His face turned a bright shade of red as he looke directly at the ground "I um…." He stuttered. Suddenly, they turned around to see Black*Star holding Tsubaki in weapon form, looking stressed.

"listen guys, we don't have much time. Ed's gonna take us straight to Central." Black*Star looked Maka in the eye. "A Kishin was spotted trying to kill a little girl."

Black*Star ran back out of the woods leaving Soul and Maka alone for another minute. Soul turned to maka with his head down. "Maka…." He said, his voice down a couple octaves. "I need to tell you now….that…."

"Soul we don't have time…."

"Maka i-"

"soul we don't have-"

"I. Love. You. god Maka, you don't need to give me that long. I don't want an answer on that until after battle, though." Soul kissed her forehead and started walking away from a dazed Maka. He turned around and looked at her, waiting for her to follow.

"Soul," she said quietly "what if we don't make it out of this one….what if I slip up, what if-"

"Maka, Maka, Maka" soul said chuckling and shaking his head. "'What If' doesn't seem like you. remember; you can't spell Life without If. Sometimes, you have to let it be. You'll make it out. I know you will. I'd Never, EVER, let anything happen to you."

Maka looked up into his eyes and stared, she started to reach out her hand but Black*Star yelled for them again. Her and Soul dashed to the boat where they met Edward. But no Winry.

"Where's the chick….uh….automail geek?" Soul jeered twards Ed. Edwards back stiffened and relaxed.

"I made her stay home." Edward said strictly.

"Why?" Maka asked curiously.

"It's hard to let the one you love go to dangerous places…" Edward's voice faltered at the end. "But we have to go."

Soul glanced at Maka "I know what you mean, there, Shorty." Edward barely reacted to his nickname. Maka and Soul didn't talk to each other much after that. Soul wondering what he said, and Maka wondering what to say. Black*Star fell asleep so the ride was fairly quiet. After about halfway through the ride, Maka had started to stare at soul, studying him over and over. Soul glanced over a couple times noticing her stare he finally shifted slightly uncomfortablely in his seat.

"uh…Maka? You're freaking me out a little…Just cause I said something big back there doesn't mean I'm any different, really." Soul said nervously. Edward gave them a curious look then looked of back to where he was going. Maka blushed furiously "shut up…." Soul chuckled and let out a quick "Whatever" before his eyes drifted closed and he fell asleep soon enough.

Soon, they would be at a battle that changed it all.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DUN DUN DUNNNNN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>heh heh heh. Cliffhanger. I'll be posting again soon. Sorry. Writers block DX. <strong>

**~MW**


	9. Chapter 8: Fighting, Hurt, and Happiness

**MW: Welcome back! :D**

**Liz: welcome everyone to Your In The Army!**

**Patty: THIS CHAPTER WILL BE SO MUCH FUN! **

**Maka: what the hell guys Soul almost- **

**MW: NO SPOILERS! **

**Maka: still….what the hell. **

**Soul: xxXxXMysteriousWriterXxXxx does not own anything she could get in trouble for (like Soul Eater and Fullmetal Alchemist) **

**MW: have fun! R&R because you love me:'D **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT THE BATTLE! Narrorator pov ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Soul and Maka walked close together, not daring a glance at one another. Black*Star trudged on ahead of everyone, Tsubaki in tow. They looked up and saw an explosion. Makas breath caught in her chest as the others started running, leaving Soul and Maka behind.

"Come on Maka, we need to go." Soul said urgently, grabbing her hand giving it a quick squeeze. Maka slowly looked up, trying to gain her courage. She took a deep breath, and pulled Soul foreword as she broke into a run. Soul stumbled behind her for a second and when he regained balance, running next to her, he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and his signature grin, then transformed, spinning into the air, only to have Maka gracefully capture him as he fell.

When Maka turned the corner around to see the kishin, she saw a kishin egg like no other before. She stopped dead in her tracks as she examined him. She looked up at the 20ft tall skyscraper of a monster. Her jaw hung loose as she stared as is bloody, sharp, clawed fingers. Her breath became shaky as she saw that he was blind, but still beating up Black*star. Death the Kidd suddenly came out of nowhere bumping into Maka, sending her tumbling down.

He looked down and saw her on the ground, then helped her back up. "Maka," Kidd said slowly, "you really need to be careful with this one. He plays with your deepest insecurities, and fears. Nothing he says is real, you got that?" he looked into her eyes desperately. Maka nodded, regaining her courage. She spun the scythe and launched herself at the beast.

He swatted her away, knowing exactly where she was, even with a lack of vision. _Soul Perception. _Maka cursed silently to herself as she realized how he knew she was coming. _I have to use defense until I get closer to his body._ Maka then ran foreword again, using Soul to pole vault over the monster's hand as he tried hitting her. She jumped and dived until she got to the center where she felt madness seeping through her. She shook herself back into control.

Meanwhile, Kidd and Edward were working at the back, hoping to find a blind spot. Edward clapped and raised the ground under Kidd's feet, launching him at the monster. Kid instantly shot at him in the back of the neck. The beast flinched slightly then grabbed Kidd by one of his ankles and threw him harshly in the opposite direction. Edward watched as the young Shinigami brought out his skateboard. Edward was confused until it kicked into gear and made him practically float in mid-air. Edward Shrugged and ran off to find Black*Star.

Maka and Soul were at the bottom of the monster, finding that he can't see beneath him. Maka was trying to figure out how to get closer to his torso without touching him. They saw Edward run by, clapping, hitting the ground and blocking attacks from the monster. He glanced over at them and ran over.

"Anything I can help with? I don't know anything about fighting anything like this…" Edward said sadly.

Maka smiled and nodded. "Can you get us up there?" Maka said pointing up at the heart of the beast. Edward looked skeptical.

"Are you sure Maka? Seems a little dangerous…and you don't look as strong as Black*Star or good at distance shots like that stripey kid." Edward said slowly, trying not to offend the sandy blond. Soul was silently thinking of murdering Edward right then and there, but they really did need his help so Soul tried to stop his boiling black blood from acting up.

"Just…do it." Maka said calmly yet slightly on edge. Edward shrugged and raised her up to the beasts' torso. "YOUR SOUL IS MINE!" She screamed. Soul and Maka yelled in unison "LET'S GO SOUL RESONANCE" after Soul's blade grew, Maka got caught up in the moment. "GENIE HUNTER!" She screamed, her words echoed slightly as Souls blade grew and grew to a Genie Hunter. Maka leaped and swung Soul with all her anger releasing.

The cut was clean and successful, the monster exploded as Maka and Soul plummeted to the earth. Maka let out a scream as she was about to hit the ground. When the impact came, it was warmer and softer than expected. Maka looked around for Soul. She jumped to her feet.

"Soul! Soul, we did it! Soul?" Maka turned around and noticed instead if a heavy impact to the ground, Soul had went under her, and broke her fall. _He had saved me, but why wasn't he moving?_ Maka asked herself. Her lip quivered, as she fell to her knees and held his face in her hands. "Soul…Soul, please. Come on….get up, lazy." She shook him slightly. "You gotta wake up!" She shook him harder.

The other came to their side quickly. After that it all happened fast. Edward directed them to the nearest hospital while Death the Kidd hugged and comforted her. '_It's my fault. I should have landed better. I could've landed better. He can't leave me like this. I haven't even told him….'_Maka repeated in her head over and over. '_It's my fault'_ She thought again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~24 hours later, Maka's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh god. Please give me my Soul back. No, not my actual soul. My Weapon. My love. Soul Eater Evans. The guy that said he never cared when I knew he did. The guy that said he hated playing piano, but I know he secretly knows he's good. The guy who's a lazy ass bum, but also willing to help me when I need him. The guy who makes fun of me, but still shows he loves me. Only he knows how much I've cried, the fears I have, the dreams I want to reach, the reality I have to face, the world I can't face alone, and the love I secretly have for someone. That someone is him. He's too dense to figure that out though.

I chuckled a little to myself, sitting next to his medical bed. He's breathing, and his heart is beating, which keeps me breathing and my heart beating. I can't go on without him. I watched eagerly as he shifted slightly, the first time since…since…I was stupid. His eyes slowly opened and his head softly turned to me. I smiled a little at him, knowing he'd want to see me smile when he woke up.

Although, since he's Soul, he could tell I was faking and instantly frowned. "give me an actual smile, sweetie." He frowned slightly and expectantly. I genuinely smiled at him, happy that he was talking and awake. He smirked back at me, then gingerly raised his hand and ruffled my hair a little "That's my girl." He said softly and raspy.

"How are you?" I said concern coating my voice. I looked into his blood red eyes for any hint of an answer.

"I dunno, what damage was taken in?" He replied sarcastically. I sighed and tried to keep a tear from leaving my tear ducts. No, Maka, you will not cry in front of Soul.

"When you dumbly saved me from my stupidity, you broke three or four ribs, your right hand and your back was slightly impaled with a piece of shattered glass from a nearby window that was broken. You have a couple hairline fractures in your left arm and your legs." I paused, letting him take it all in. "Why, Soul? Why did you do it even though you knew you'd end up here in the end?" He looked shocked, and then laughed. Laughed really really hard. Harder than he should with those broken ribs. He coughed, noting the slight pain, and then continued laughing.

"For a smart girl, you're pretty dense." He sputtered out through the laughter. My back straightened and I looked at him, wide-eyed. "Oh, you know what I mean. Maka, I'm in complete and total, utter, irreversible love with you. You think I WOULDN'T save you from possible injury? Besides, I heal fast. I'll be out soon enough. That way I can go home with you, back to Death City to get 99 Kishin Souls and 1 Witches soul so you and 1 can live together, going on more important missions. And more importantly, with school out of the way, I can spend more time with you." He smiled up at me eagerly, and then frowned, noticing the tears that managed to escape my fruitless efforts to keep them held back.

He frowned and looked concerned, propping himself up straighter, grunting in pain, then touching his hand to my cheek. "What did I say? Are you okay?" I laughed a little and hugged him lightly, being careful not to hurt him. "Soul. I love you, too" I quickly kissed him and put my head on his shoulder. I heard him sigh in hug me back, then move my chin so he could face me. He smiled- a real smile, not a smirk-and kissed me a little longer.

We stayed like that until I eventually crawled into his bed, next to him. We later fell asleep together, deciding that our problems could wait until tomorrow. Tomorrow is a new day.

**MW: I KNOW WHAT YOUR THINKING! This is the end, right? FALSEEEE there is probably one more chapter. happy? I know you are. **

**Maka: soul almost died, you jerk! **

**Soul: yeah but the cool guy got the girl in the end. Awwww yeah!**

**Kidd: wtf! What about me! **

**The others: AND US!**

**MW: didn't I tell you there was another part. Meanies. You must listen. **

**Winry: RATE AND REVIEW!**

**MW: because reviews make me feel all awesome and stuff. No joke. REVIEW. It makes me feel like I'm actually writing something that people are reading. **

**Edward. I feel like its….like….goodbye. like I'm never seeing you dumbasses again…**

**MW: THERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER! God. Listen every once and a while…**


End file.
